Drunken Nights
by Jantoinette
Summary: My bestfriend and I decided to have a fun little text conversation. Shakespeare-Rut as Sherlock and me as John. Every Line break would be a new text message and it alternates between the two of us. Just decided to post it for fun. Tell me if we should keep posting them! Sherlock is drunk and a little to honest with John.


**John, why do you do that sometimes? Do I make you uncomfortable?** (Grabs chin with his hand and turns face towards him.)** John, are you blushing?** (Smiles inwardly to himself.)

**Of course you don't make me uncomfortable. Its just... No I'm not blushing. Why would I be blushing?** (Looks away again)

**I'm unsure John. But it could be a slight indication as to why I can hear you moan my name at night sometimes.**

**SHERLOCK I DO NOT MOAN YOUR NAME! **(Jumps off the couch, not daring to look at Sherlock) **Why would I possibly be moaning your name.** (Standing in front of the table with his back facing Sherlock)

**I'm unsure John. Just sometimes I can hear moaning. I'm just stating the obvious.** (Stands up. Re-wrapping sheet around himself)

**I haven't had much luck with girls lately... and I thought you'd be asleep.**

**Oh, John. I didn't... I didn't realize...That's what... John? Why my name?**

**Does it matter? It was a slip of the tongue.** (He was trying so hard no to look Sherlock in the eye. His not good at lying. Its nearly impossible to lie to Sherlock. John slowly walks back to the couch. Still not looking at his flatmate) **A slip of the tongue...**

**Every night for the past two weeks? I do believe I deserve to know.** (Slides next to John. And turns to look at him. Arms crossed and sheet lightly slipping of his shoulders)

( Johns eyes linger on Sherlock's bare shoulder) **S****herlock, I'm not talking about this while you are drunk...**(stalling)

**John, forget being drunk. I think I'm passed that. Its been a couple of hours. Why won't you talk about this with me? I could tell you I've moan your name a few times too, but probably not of the same reasons.** (Goes to move closer to John, but his sheet gets stuck to corner of coffee table and rips completely off Sherlock's body. There he stands with nothing on, moving closer to John)

(John wants to look but he couldn't. He wont look at Sherlock, he picks up the sheet and hands it to him) **Here... why would you moan my name?**

**There are two reasons why I have moaned your name- Thank you John, but I'll keep it off for a few moments longer- Reason one: Sometimes, I have bad dreams. Nightmares really. And you're in them. And occasionally you die. And I get upset and nervous in my dreams and usually cry in them and yell your name. That is instance one. Instance two is simple: I've found a way to "please" myself you see. And when I say your name, it only makes me feel better and gives me shivers. So John, why do you moan my name?**

(John finally turns to look at his flatmat and knows his whole body is red with blushing) Both actually.** Both of those reasons.** (Now looking at his feet on the floor.)

**I've only figured John.** (Places hand on Johns back. Disregarding the sheet completely.) **Why else would you?** (Smiles devilishly)

(Looks up and down Sherlock then directly in his eyes) **You are beautiful.**

**Not as beautiful as you, John.** (Kisses John)

(Kisses Sherlock back snaking his arms around his neck. They break apart when they cant breathe)

**T****hank you.**

(John suddenly feels guilty and pick the sheet up off the floor and wraps it back around Sherlock. John goes to sit back down) **I'm sorry.**

(Catches him before he sits. Grabs him by the shoulder.) **Sorry? John, for what? That was lovely. I... I quite like it.**

**No Sherlock, you don't know what you're saying, you're drunk.**

**Who cares? Studies show that the more drunk you are, the more honest you become. And I honestly have these feelings for you. Feelings I've never felt before. I'm tingly everywhere and I get chills. I just want to be with you forever.** (Feeling defeated, he turns and heads towards his bedroom)

(Sitting on the couch for a while he finally gets up and knocks on Sherlock's bedroom door) **Umm. Sherlock?**

**Yes?** (He gets out of bed and opens the door, he's now in his pajamas.)

**I quite liked it too. .**

**John?... You did?** (Sherlock, for the first time in his life, blushes) **I don't know what to say.** (He stammers out some ineligible things before saying) **Can we maybe... Do it again?**

(John laces his fingers through Sherlock's at their sides) **Would you like to? I would thoroughly enjoy that, very much.**

(Brings one hand up to Jonh's cheek and very softly caresses it. He then takes his fingers and being to trace John's mouth with them.. He then leans and kisses John, more aggressively than he had hoped, but he didn't care.)

(Neither did john. *Haha* he kisses back just as rough. Savoring every second and feeling.)

(He takes one of his hands and begins to rub Johns back. He takes his other hand and begins rubbing it through Johns hair) **John** (he gasped) **This is nice.**

**Yes it is.**

(Sherlock gasped again. He was becoming rather hot and his pants were starting to get tighter)

(John realizes its getting harder and harder to control his hands he stars to walk sherlock back farther into the room mid kiss kicking the door closed with his foot)


End file.
